


Hold me

by xiaoyile



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Beta Liu Yang Yang, Beta Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Bittersweet Ending, Comforting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I refer to Kunhang as Guanheng, IMPORTANT WARNING TAGS, It starts off nice but it will hurt you, Kun is a lovely boyfriend, Long, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Omegaverse, Omnipotence, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Sad, Scary Johnny, Stalker, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Various Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyile/pseuds/xiaoyile
Summary: .Kun wants to be the best father. He's trying his best to help his mate, Ten heal.Ten is 4 years free of his abusive ex-mate Johnny and he and Kun are ready to officially start their family.Dejun envies Ten. His whole life just seems perfect.Guanheng is mildly hurt when Xiaojun starts avoiding him more and more.YangYang just wants to be a good beta. With the help of Xuxi and Sicheng there's hardly ever a problem, but then they had to go overseas.Xuxi and Sicheng aren't there when everything goes wrong.In progress: ✅Editing: ⬜Completed: ⬜New chapters regularly.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 29





	1. Do you think we're ready?

**Author's Note:**

> FAT TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> YOUVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> THE TAGS DONT LIE
> 
> PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun and Ten decide it's time to expand their family, as well as start their lineage.

'Kun?' The man looks up from his phone, sleep still heavy on his eyes. 

'Yes, love?' The omega in his gaze fidgets with his sleeve paws. Kun smells the uncertainty around his mate and attempts to soothe with a gentle nuzzle.

'I'd like to have pups.' Kun freezes mid-motion, nose pressed against Ten's scent gland. 'I think I'm ready to have a family.' 

The smaller giggles at the fluttery sensation on his nape. Kun lifts to eye the omega again. They stare for a few moments, Ten clasping their hands together over his lap.

' Wait, you're serious? Really? You're not in heat are you?'

'No. I'm not due for another 6 weeks.' A small pause. 'Do you think we could have a pup?'

Kun can't process this, between the abruptness, the butterflies in his chest and how unsure he is, it's hard to choose one feeling.

'I just. I need a moment.' He confesses.

'Are you okay? I'm sorry it's so sudden, I've just been thinking about it a lot.'

'No no, you just... I wasn't expecting you to be ready yet..'

Ten's heart sinks a little. 

'Oh shit I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask if you were ready.'

'Oh no no no, I'm ready. I've been ready for a while. I just wasn't expecting you to be ready yet. After Johnny, I figured you'd need more time. I wasn't going to bring it up, but I wasn't prepared right now.'

They both giggle, later sauntering into the kitchen, hands saying in light grip between them. They discussed how to set everything up over the day, of course between their packed schedules.

2 weeks later, 4 weeks to go

'You still want pups?'

'Yep, I've started putting away little bits of my paychecks into the little account for them.' 

'Aww, that's cute.' They both smile. Kun takes Ten's hand and places it on his gland, a gesture to their bond. It meant to Ten that he was going to look after him and their family.   
The omegas chest feels like an open window on a summer's day, warm golden rays poking through any space. He beams and returns the signal.

~~

'Why are we suddenly having a meeting?' Questions Guanheng, the only other alpha in the group. 

'Yeah, did something happen?' Chimes Dejun. He was in the middle of a vocal practise when Ten summoned him from his room. Now he, Ten, Kun, Hendery and Sicheng were circled in the hallway. 

'Well, no. Ten and I just have something to tell you guys. We figured it's a pretty important subject.'

Ten nods, beaming at the other members, and even larger smile gracing the arrival of Lucas and YangYang.

'Ah, great!' He exclaims, then nudges his mate to go ahead. Kun smiles down at his mate.

'Okay, so Ten and I are planning on having a litter.' And then he just stopped. Guanheng and Yangyang gaped, eyebrows raising upon eye contact with each other.

Dejun gazed at the ceiling blankly, while Lucas and Sicheng ran to praise and hug the couple.

  
2 weeks later, 2 weeks to go

'Okay, so we have 2 days after you go into heat to catch.' Kun murmurs, eyes not leaving the article ahead of him. 

'Oh, well that's easy.. We've never had to waste more than a few hours on it anyways.' Ten snickers. 

'Mm, true.'

'You okay, babe?'

'Yeah..'

Noticing his mate's unsure scent, the omega leaps to sprawl across their bed, pulling Kun from his hunch down onto his chest. 'What's wrong, love?' He asks.

The alpha sighs. A heavy doubt plays on his mind. He peers up at Ten, squishing his cheek into his belly.

'Do you think we're ready?' 

'Yeah? We both said we were.'

'No, like, actually ready. Emotionally, hormonally, et cetera..'

Ten catches his words, looking aside to see if he can find the right words there. Kun takes this falter as doubt and his heart sinks a small distance. After about a half-minute, he starts feeling a sadness peek over his chest bones, he goes to stand up but is caught by his mate's hand over his shoulder.

'Hey,' Ten says gently, guiding the alpha's eyes back to his. 'It's not something we just wake up ready to do. Even if we researched for months, we still wouldn't be able to say for sure... If you don't think you're ready, though: Don't force yourself. Don't rush into this for me.'

'I'm not, I want this... I just worry that I'll be a bad father. I'm an alpha, what happens if I get too angry with them?'

'That's why you have a bond. As your mate, I can guide you, and you I.'

'What if I hurt them?'

'We'll stop that far before it ever happens. We need to learn to know.'

Kun sighs and holds his head against his lover's chest. Ba-bump, ba-bump. 'You're right.' He breathes.

The omega combs through Kun's hair, grooming it into a middle part Ten found mesmerising on him. 'You're gonna be a great dad.' he speaks into his mate's ear.

'And you're gonna be the best mom.' Kun smiles back. He pecks Ten's tummy, returning to listening to his heartbeat after.


	2. You're right

~

_XJ_

Kun sets the table as the final bits come together. Rice in small serving bowls, meat at one end, dumplings and rice noodles at the other. 

YangYang and Lucas are on the couch playing Mario Kart, enjoying their last bit time together. "Ge, play fair! I was right at the finish line!" YangYang exclaims.

WinWin and Hendery enter through the front door, sweaty and covered in fun tinged scent. Under his left arm, Hendery carries a beaten and muddied football. 

"Oh good, two less I have to yell in." Kun remarks as he spots the betas. "The food is all set out, get busy." He turns at the chime of the Wii switching off and watches as the large boys get situated.

Two rooms down is Xiaojun and Ten, playing and discussing the new song demo Kun composed. Well Jun is talking, Ten is roaming the room checking out all of Kun's decorating. There's a cute little handmade angel statue on the windowsill. On top shelf next to the mix desk is a stuffed panda, shark and dog. 

"What do you think, Ten-ge?"

"Hmm?" He tries not to look surprised. Xiaojun just chuckles and moves to Ten.

"We'll look at it another time. I'll talk to Kun about it at dinner."

And just as he finished the door knocks, both calling to "come in." 

Kun only gets "dinner-" out before Ten coddles him, rubbing his jaw all along his alpha. Blushing, Jun does his best not to stare and quickly squishes past Kun out to the hallway before he gets in his head.

~

"Ge, the demo sounds good. Ten and I were discussing the vocal balance and think-" Kun nods and writes notes. Over the course of dinner he works up almost a full track timeline with illustrations.

After dinner he takes the notes to YangYang and asks him to clear time for a session the next day. 

The hallway floods with smokey fur scent, both that and the bathroom door opening startling little Xiaojun, who was mopping up the muddy footprints from earlier. Footsteps come up from behind and alpha Hendery comes into view. 

"Ah I forgot! Sorry Jun, let me clean it."

"Oh, no it's okay." Jun politely smiles at Guanheng, keeping hold of the broom. He notices the alpha's shoulder is bare, and then his chest and- Oh dear. His face flushes and he quickly averts his gaze back to his chore, his body stiff. "You can go now." He speaks after a pause. 

Hendery shrugs and continues past the omega, tapping his back lightly to warn before he shouts, "Yukhei-ge, you can shower now. Also, someone keeps moving my underwear pile and I think they're in the wash at the moment so I'm stealing some of yours. " Yangyang, Kun and Lucas all look up to see a buck-naked Hendery and sigh. Lucas nods and follows Hendery into their shared room.

~~

It's the day of departure and YangYang's chatting with Yukhei about beta stuff. Sicheng sits in the front passenger seat laughing with the manager. Xiaojun is in the far back listening to the updated demo from Kun. It sounds exactly as the omega had in mind. 

Messenger:

Dejun: Kun-ge~ The demo is perfect.

Kun: Ah, good! YangYang and I stayed up trying to get that pause-play part right after the bridge just right.

Dejun: Have you guys worked out the vocal divisions yet?

Kun: Almost. We'll have a try-out session of everybody some time soon. 

Dejun: Sounds good. This is gonna sound awesome, ge!

~

_T_

'Okay sir that'll be ₩257000'. Card out, Beep, approved, let's go.

'Thank you! Enjoy your day !' The omega exclaims on his exit.

Finding Lucas on his way out, Ten passes his bag off and starts talk of food. The large beta had been thinking about food for hours at this point, and readily exclaimed ' burger !! ' at the mention of eating. His normal stern protective beta expression had relaxed into a childish smile as he skipped past Ten into the food court. Crowds turned to oggle at the sight of Yukhei. His kempt, chocolate glossy hair bounced out of its hold and his chain earrings jangled in his bounds.

Only once he reached the line did he look back at the omega.

In the few seconds Lucas wasn't looking, Ten had moved about a metre, glued onto his phone. Yukhei shrugs and orders his favourite burger as well as a small fry pack for Ten. He figures since Kun is home cooking he'll want more of that anyway. Still, he's keeping watch of him. That's his job as a beta anyway.

He chows down when given, keeping Ten in his field of vision. He still hasn't moved or looked around. 

Yukhei whips out his phone and throws out a 'ya' a few times until finally Ten looks up to him amused. Finally the raven haired boy found his way over. 

~

'Sorry, Yukhei.' The omega throws a sheepish look, pulling the wooden seat below him. 

'Nah, its fine. I dunno if I could get that invested in anything while I'm hungry but I guess it happens?'

'Uh, yeah.. Did you wait long?'

'Like 10 minutes?'

'10 Minutes?? Damn,, I don't even remember what I was looking at. I just got really dizzy and was trying to read a long text from Dejun.'

" Do you feel sick at all, other than that?" Lucas' eyes distractedly dart from his food to Ten as he thought and then at a passing group of Alphas. One turned and met his before he focused on the omega ahead. He stared him up and down and his nose twitched, looking away to catch up with the others. The potency of the alpha's scent alone made the beta's thoughts go fuzzy, and the sizing up of his friend made him even more glad that Ten was bonded. Still, it didn't bother him too much, as he continued munching down on his burger easily.

"Hmm.. No not really, Kind of have a fever though." Ten answers with his hand pressed against his forehead. 

'Huh. Probably just hunger.' Lucas assumes. He's polished off his burger and every last drop of his large diet coke. 'Did you have anywhere else you wanted to go?'

'hmmm..' Ten peers off, eyeing the menu. A small platform boot shop comes into mind, and then a record shop, and another vague new idea he heard somewhere... But that's beside the point, now they're off to get platforms.

~

Yukhei decided to come in with Ten this time, the first time in all 3 hours and 8 shops they've been through. He left all 5 bags in the first corner he saw, hidden behind some sale racks.

There was shoes everywhere. Big black 6" platform studded boots to 2" converse platform flats with rainbow graffiti down the soles. His company had already disappeared by the time he had taken it all in, and he wasn't a big fan of these styles, so he settled for eyeing the pretty pale omega girl behind the register.

She had glittery silver hair and big doe eyes. Kind of goth lolita mix bambi fit, in Lucas' words at least. She caught him staring and he winked. She went more pale and blushed hard as she turned. 

Thinking of the nearest natural way to get conversation, Yukhei grabs the nearest boots. Fortunately they weren't too wild. Brown cow print, covered in sparse black sharpie drawings.

On the other side of the store, Ten had accumulated 3 pairs of shoes of varying sizes and patterns. One was size 8, black, heeled, pastel yellow faux fur on trim and raised to just below the knee. _Xiaojun_ The omega said to himself assuredly. He can almost imagine the younger omi on stage in these bad boys.

He hadn't decided who he'd give the others to, yet. He essentially just saw them and decided on a whim that they'd suit someone he knew. 

_Oh man it's warm._

_Am I sick?_

Ten peers over the racks to see Lucas chatting with the register girl. _Oh_ He realises.

Well, he doesn't want to be rude and interrupt.. But Lucas would understand right? Bright idea, he texts instead.

_Ping_

Nope.

Another one. _Ping. Ping_

_Dude, even I can hear it..._

_Riingg._

_Riiiiinggg._

_Riii-_

"Yeah?"

"Dude have you at least got her number yet? I don't feel well"

" Hold on. " He watches the tall beta hang up and ask the girl. She pulls out her phone and asks him to throw his in and she'll text him when she's off. Lucas gives a thumbs up, then walking over to Ten. 

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah.."

"Nice. The white ones are cute, even I'd wear them."

The omi stares at Lucas in a small awkward pause. Now he knows who to give them to, but he's waiting on the beta worry to kick in.

"Oh! Right, you're sick!" There it is. It comes with Yukhei shifting to his side and taking his products to the counter. And as the beta walks away, Ten's mind goes all fuzzy again. This time, it comes with a vague panic. He feels vulnerable.

The scent of Kun radiates stronger than usual off his shirt. _Huh.._

 _OH._ He's in pre-heat. While that's certainly not unwelcome right now, it's not favourable while he's meant to be relaxing and having fun. The thing is, even though Ten knows no one else is affected by him, his omega still freaks out due to how heats went for him in the past. Unfortunately, his ex-mate made heats a nightmare. Years later, he still looks over his shoulder at the onset of preheat just in case Johnny wasn't done with him.

He paces up to Lucas, taps his shoulder as he situates himself behind him. 

"Hmm?"

"Please hurry. I know what it is." The much taller man shifts to face Ten, looking worriedly into his eyes as if asking what.

"Ah. Okay." He turns back to the register. "Yeah, just on card." The omega girl attempts flirting, but Yukhei just nods and aids his company back out.

~~ 

The drive home was spent with Ten's shirt pressed to his nose. He calls Kun, letting him know it's happening. The older man says he'll be waiting at home with his favourite food ready. After a small chat about their days, they hang up and Ten returns to joking with Lucas. He sniffs his shirt again, a mixture of his and Kun's scent aiding him into a cute headspace. Kun keeps a conversation with him over text, even as he watched the car pull through the gate.

He's got grilled chicken drums and sticky rice set up on the kitchen counter, a small dish ready for Ten to have asap. 

Yukhei rushed around opening doors for Ten and worriedly asked Kun if he was sick, but the word 'pre-heat' managed to calm him a little. Lucas thought omegas going into heat was adorable. And watching Ten waddle past with his food made both the beta and alpha smile.

Ten passes Dejun on his way to his room, who tried to ask if he was okay. Poor Ten was so intent on getting to his bed before he passed out that he didn't even notice the younger omega talking.

Around 10 minutes later, Kun goes to visit his mate. Opening their door, he can just see the smaller's hair beside the closet doors .

He smiles as he watches the omega grab various clothes of his and position them in layers on the bed. The shirt he was wearing swapped for a blue tee of Kun's. It drooped just shy of his knees. The alpha feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Xiaojun. Worry and a bit of bitter scent hung off him.

'Is he feeling better?' Jun wonders.

'I believe so, right now he's nesting.''

"Nesting?' Kun nods, smiling. 'Is it time again?' Nods again. 'Ah. Okay.' Xiaojun turns away and leaves.

 _Ngh,_ he internally groans. _Must be nice._ He could say he's mildly jealous, he's never had heat or a partner. But he's happy Ten is okay.

~

Ten goes into heat right on time. Having been notified of the plan, Hendery sends a tweet off the Official WayV Twitter that there's a live coming on in an hour. Then he rushes the group out to the NCT dorms for the night. The excuse of 'Ten and Kun are composing.' raised a few cheeky eyebrows but otherwise it was believable. 

They come back in the morning, the betas entering first to re-scent all other rooms. Even though the other members aren't affected by it, the betas know it's uncomfortable for the couple to have those 2 smells combine.

Kun and Ten are in the bathroom with big smiles and giggling while hovering over the counter. Hendery comes in.

'Hey guys, how was your night?''

"It was lovely. Thank you for looking after the others.'' Ten beams.

"It was more the betas helping than me, but my ego liked that.' They laugh, attracting Sicheng and YangYang. The former pokes his head around the door first, asking:

"What you guys giggling about?'' Ten's smile cracks into an expression of pure uncontained joy and he giggles into his mates arm. He holds up the bar in his hand, Winwin and Hendery being the first to read it and the latter exclaiming,

'Oh my god! Wait you're kidding.'' 

"No, really!'' Kun proudly bubbles.

"We've done 3 :) They're all positive.'' His omega adds, bouncing tinily while keeping grip on Kun's arm. YangYang's face lights up in genuine awe at the scene ahead of him.

"Oh wow! Congratulations guys :)!' WinWin joins smiles with the rest.

Dejun stands motionless at the beginning of the hallway. _So they're pregnant?_ He finds himself feeling uneasy. _Good for them_ , he tries. 

_Everything seems to be going so well for them._ Don't get him wrong he's happy for them, he's just a little jealous.

~~

_T_

A month later.

Ten's in his mate's blue shirt again, a fluffy grey sleep mask adorned as well. Kun is squished up against the smaller. Despite being much larger, his partner's frame tucks him perfectly into his 30% of the bed. And he doesn't mind, it's soothing to always feel connected to him.

It's probably around sunrise when Ten jolts in his sleep, knocking feet with the sleeping alpha beside him. His hands twitch and his brows pull his skin into bunches around tightly shut eyes.

'No..' He mumbles tonelessly. He tosses again, this time hitting Kun's leg over the edge, waking Kun as he rolls onto the floor. The landing puts the alpha into a defence state until he realises all he can smell is Ten. He peers back over the edge. All he can see is Ten twitching.

Small beads of sweat glisten off his neck, fear tones leaking into his scent. Once Kun realises what's happening, he softly bounces onto the bed, looming over Ten's body, hands on either side of him.

'no~.. getaway-' He murmurs some more. Kun places his left hand near the smaller man's neck gland, making note of the sweaty patch of hair above it. He's careful not to startle the omega. Ten begins a mumble, which turns into a groan, then a purr. The alpha's thumb circled over rough skin, the purr rising to play on Kun's ears. A warm accomplished feeling places a smile on his face.

It's been a few minutes, Ten has stopped twitching, and he's slowly waking up. Once he makes eye contact with Kun, he rushes up into a hug. The alpha nuzzles into his mate's neck,

'Was it a bad dream?''

"Awful." The omega pouts into his mate.

''Johnny again?''

"Mmhm. I went into heat, he chased me."

''That must've been scary.'' The omega whimpers into his shoulder in agreeance.

"But at least this time I could just wake up." He adds anyway.

''Yeah, true. Here you have no worry of him, he's back in the states now."

''Yeah. And besides, I shouldn't worry about the past. I have my future right here.' He looks up to Kun and then down to his belly.

After a little while of cuddling and comfort scenting, the two make their way out to the main room where YangYang and Hendery are bickering aggressively over a girl. Xiaojun is sat chin over knee under the dining table the two stand on either side of. He's shaking.

"Yang, I'm not into her!" Hendery shouts defensively, "Maybe if you could grow some balls and spoke to her you'd get her attention!" A bottle flies across the room and barely misses the beta, shattering against a wall. The sudden noise caused the quivering hidden omega to flinch and whimper. Ten went to move but was stopped by Kun. He looks up to his mate to see him flushed and teeth bared. 

'Guanheng!' Kun exclaims.

'What?!''

'Shower, now!'

''Why am I the one being ordered around? He started it!''

"That doesn't matter. In case you haven't noticed, you've trapped Xiaojun beneath both of you," The two large males look down and their tough expressions drop at the sight of Jun crying. "and you, an alpha, reek of anger. I can smell how angry you are, and I'm an alpha! And you're throwing fucking BOTTLES?! Can you even try to imagine how terrified Dejun is?!"

A pause. Suddenly the alpha can smell the fear over the anger. He can see the wet patches on Jun's knees.

"Oh. Hh, you're right.' Guanheng leans down to tap Jun, who's still tucked into his knees. He flinches, returning to vibrating quickly without a word to the alpha. Infuriated, YangYang huffs, stomping past Kun in an attempt to barge into his room.

'Don't you walk away, Yang! Don't think you're getting off scot-free after that!'' The alpha blocks his way.

"Well, what did I do wrong? HE threw the bottle!''

"You initiated an argument, one that sounded stupid and unnecessary. And on top of that, you failed to mediate, resulting in Dejun having to cower under a fucking table to hide from you!' Amid gesturing around the room, Kun spots Guanheng looking back at Xiaojun before continuing to the bathroom.

'How was I supposed to just stop everything to look after him? He could've just left!'

'Then why didn't he?''

"I don't know!'' The beta shoves the alpha's hand off, moving to open his door, but being stopped by Kun grabbing his neck. He turns YangYang back to face him again.

"Don't turn your back on me." A pause. Yang rolls his eyes. "Listen to me: A distressing omega will 9 times out of 10 runs from danger. Please explain how he could've done that with two non-omegas trapping him.' A flash of realisation peaks in the beta's gaze, which is quickly replaced by anger. 

'Ugh! Fuck you, fuck this shit. I'm out.' And he finally makes it into his room. There, he immediately tucks himself into bed and screams into a pillow. 

Back in the dining room,

Ten quickly comes to Dejun's side, helping him out from under the table. Comfort scenting in a hug and letting Kun join to reassure he wasn't the cause or that the other two didn't mean to scare him. Xiaojun understands and relaxes a little bit.

~

Around an hour later

_YY_

YangYang makes a call to Lucas, asking for help with beta duties. It's so much harder to keep his cool without the older betas letting off scents around him. Yukhei listens as Yang vents, only speaking up after the younger sounded calmer.

"Y'know, you'll eventually need to learn to control things by yourself. That's what betas are for."

"Yeah, I get that. It's just frustrating that that's what's expected of us all the time. I'd like to be able to do things without needing to stop for an alpha or omega all the time. Even just to be angry. Even when he's pursuing a girl I told him I wanted to date, I have to be the mediator?"

"I get what you're saying. But once you can get your beta sorted out and in working order to help others on your own, you'll have a much easier time with all this. Romances, fights, all that. Don't just assume any time an alpha is involved that they're competition. They can be friends, Yang. So wrongly accusing an alpha of anything like that would almost 100% make them aggressive. No way around that."

For a brief moment YangYang thinks over what happened. He didn't mean to get so angry, and he knows apologising is going to be ass.

"And part of his anger may have also been from seeing Xiaojun in distress, but guess who was in the way.' The younger sighs. He knows Yukhei is right. Hell, he's always right. 

'Look, I can't give you beta to beta advice, you gotta figure that out on your own."

"You're right." Somewhere in Los Angeles, the beta's eyes widen. Yangyang, the stubborn brat he is, just said his Lucas-ge was right about something. Wow. "Thank you, Yukhei."

"All good man. Best get some rest. If anything bugs you, you can always call me. Just remember to work on your own beta stuff. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks, man. Talk soon." 

"Bye-bye."


End file.
